


Friends For Life

by tamarieladoness



Series: The Infamous Roxy-Eggsy Sleepovers [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Eggsy is a Little Shit, F/M, M/M, Sleepovers, eggsy is embarrassed, merlin and hary are spies about everything, merlin is unimpressed, roxy and eggsy are BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/pseuds/tamarieladoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Eggsy have frequent sleepovers, which leads to both Harry and Merlin questioning the two new agents' relationship and deciding to find out for themselves. For purely professional reasons, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends For Life

"Hey Rox, wanna watch a movie tonight?"

"What are we going to watch? Please don't let it be Pretty Woman again. Or Trading Places. And can we not watch Nikita either, I've seen that so many times now I could probably say every line of dialogue from that goddamn movie while standing on my head."

"Galahad, Lancelot, could you please refrain from discussing personal matters while on an assignment, _thank you._ "

"Sorry Merl, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Eggsy shouted, probably slightly too loudly, as he dodged a man's leg and fired a bullet into his skull. Roxy twisted around a few steps behind him, using the momentum to catch one of the men off guard, ducking under his falling body and slamming her foot into his head with a crunch.

Quickly, Eggsy shot two women while skirting round the corner, Roxy finishing off the few remaining attackers and jogging up beside him soon after. Once the place was quiet, and Roxy and Eggsy were making their way back to HQ, they heard Merlin's voice come through their earpieces.

"Report back to HQ."

"Wow, no 'well done' from you today, Merl, not even a 'good job?"

"Congratulations, Lancelot, for putting up with this man for a straight 24 hours without going insane." Eggsy indignation was soon muffled by Roxy's snickers. He mouthed _betrayer_ at her, only to be rebuked with _he's right, Eggsy, admit it._

"Oh, and Galahad. Don't ever call me 'Merl' again."

\----------------------

 Eggsy was laying back against the headboard of Roxy's bed, while Roxy herself was sat cross legged by his head, balancing a bowl of popcorn on her lap. Skyfall was playing on the TV at the end of the bed, a favourite of both the Kingsman agents.

"You know Merlin really should invent some of these cool gadgets."

"Don't let him hear you say that, Eggsy, the last person who suggested something like that was left stranded in Hong Kong for 24 hours with no idea where he was or what he was doing there."

"Was that Tristan?"

"Of course. Bors had to collect him. She was very pissed with both Tristan and Merlin for weeks after that."

"Speaking of Merlin..."

"I could say the same about Harry."

"What? No? How could you even think- he's like a father to me!"

"Kinky. But please, call him daddy in your own time, Eggsy."

"What-" Eggsy spluttered, bright spots of colour rising to his cheeks. Roxy just laughed, of course.

"Kidding, Eggsy, kidding."

Eggsy huffed, folding his arms and turning away. Putting the popcorn to one side, Roxy pulled Eggsy up to sit next to her. He turned his head away. _Like a petulant child_ , she mouthed to no one, and put her arms around him from behind.

"You know you love him, Eggsy. Just admit it!" She sang, digging him playfully in the ribs.

"Oi, get off!" Eggsy pushed her out of the way, but she could see he was laughing.

"Come on Eggsy, admit that all of your fantasies involve one Harry Hart and his 'magnificent arse' as you put it."

"What? I never said that!"

"Yes you did. You were drunk and needy and you ate all of my crisps in one go. Also, you had no filter."

"Oh. Maybe I did say that, but I'd doesn't mean-"

Roxy gave him a pointed look, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Ugh, fine. I'm in love with Harry fucking Hart. You happy?"

Roxy smirked at him.

"Now, let's get back to Skyfall. James has just been shot, Eggsy, we can't miss this part."

"Uh, no, you're not getting away that easily. I've told you I love Harry, now you have to admit you love Merlin."

"Never."

"Roxy Morton. You will admit right now that you totally have a thing for hot bald men who wear military sweaters and drink coffee like there's no tomorrow."

"He doesn't drink that much-"

"He literally lives on the stuff, Rox, don't try and change the subject. Come on, admit it."

"Fine. You've admitted. I may have a tiny, _tiny_ crush on Merlin but that's all it is."

"Lies. You looove him, Roxy. Don't make me make you say it."

"You could never do that."

"Try me."

"Go ahead."

Eggsy grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards him. He put his hands on her hips and leaned in close.

"Oh I will."

"Eggsy! That's not fair!"

"Oh, but it is."

"You can't- it's unfair, I-"

"OW!" Roxy kicked Eggsy in the head. Hard.

"I guess tickling can be dangerous." Eggsy muttered, wincing as he rubbed his head. He could feel a bump forming.

"Damn right."

"If you admit that you love him I won't do it again."

"Bastard. Fine! I'm in love with Merlin. Can we move on now please."

"I knew I'd get you in the end."

\-----------

Back at Kingman HQ, in Merlin's office, Harry and Merlin were sitting at the desk, staring blankly at the screen. They did not make eye contact.

"I don't wear that many sweaters. And I am not addicted to coffee."

"Yes, well, at least no one said you had a 'magnificent arse'."

"You loved it."

"I did not, and it is highly inappropriate-"

"Shut up Harry, you've been in love with him ever since you met him."

"You've been infatuated with Lancelot ever since you met her."

"Not important. But what is important, Harry, is what do we do now."

Maybe bugging the Kingsmans' homes hadn't been one of the greatest of Merlin's ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> [10th June 2015] 300 kudos???? You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!


End file.
